The present invention generally relates to communication systems and more particularly to a system and method for planning a communication system in a non-sequential growth pattern.
Communication systems are utilized in a variety of applications to transmit communication information from a local site to a remote site. Known communication systems include a computer system installed at the local site, a computer system installed at the remote site, and at least one communication line that transmits the communication information from the local site to the remote site.
Communication systems are typically planned by a network planner. More specifically, if an entity determines that a communication system should be installed between two locations, the network planner utilizes a program to design the communication system. The design and installation of a communication system is a relatively expensive and complex task undertaken by the entity. To enable the entity to design and construct the communication system, the network planner generates a network plan that is used by the entity to requisition the required equipment and to ensure that the communication system is being constructed in a cost-efficient manner. The network plan typically includes the locations where the communication system is to be installed, e.g. from city A to city B and terminating in a city C. The network plan is also used by the entity to ensure that the installation of the communication system is proceeding within the timeline set forth in the plan.
In general, the network plan generated by the network planner is relatively complex and includes a plurality of variables that may affect the overall progress of the communication system cost, design, and installation. For example, assuming that a network planner desires to construct a communication system between city A and city C via city B, the network planner determines the phases of the network plan. The network plan includes at least one phase, and typically many phases. Each phase includes at least one parameter and typically many parameters. For example, the network plan may include a first phase that outlines the construction of the communication system from city A to city B and a second phase that outlines the construction of the communication system from city B to city C. The first phase may include a plurality of parameters detailing the implementation of the first phase, such as for example, obtaining licenses, requisitioning equipments installing the communication line, and testing the completed communication pathway between city A and city B. The second phase may include a plurality of parameters detailing the implementation of the first phase, such as for example, obtaining licenses, requisitioning equipments installing the communication line, and testing the completed communication pathway between city B and city C.
Conventional network plans are implemented in a sequential order. For example, the first phase is implemented followed by the second phase. Moreover, the parameters within each phase are typically implemented in sequential order. However, when a desired change in the network plan is requested or a delay in the network plan occurs, the network planner must enter the change and manually determine the effects of the change on the existing network plan. For example, assuming a change in one of the parameters in the first phase is desired, the network planner must determine the effects of this change on both the first phase and the second phase of the network plan and then manually change the network plan to accommodate the requested change.
A need remains for a network planning tool that is capable of automatically updating a network plan to accommodate changes. Moreover a need remains for a network planning tool that is capable of automatically implementing a non-sequential multi-phased growth plan and updating the non-sequential growth plan based on desired changes.